The present invention relates generally to a tray for baked goods,
Existing molded plastic trays for shipping and storing baked goods include opposite side walls extending upwardly from a base. Front and rear walls are lower than the side walls in order to provide access to the baked goods when the trays are stacked. The side walls include rails that permit the trays to slide and interlock with one another for stacking.
The shorter front and rear walls in the current trays reduce the strength of the tray, particularly when supporting hot baked goods. Thus, the current trays are susceptible to breakage.